Misplaced
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: 2 twins, 2 Best Friends, 2 apprentices, 2 Gods of Hatred, 2 Gods of Love, 1 Prophecy lingers over Chara's and Frisk's heads. (Reapertale AU)
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, there was one race who ruled the Earth, humans. And those who ruled over the humans, were the gods. The humans could interact with them, but the most willing, the humans stayed away from. For they brought despair upon the people. The fables of the Gods were great tales. Such as how Life was so short, with the Goddess of Life losing her powers as she lost her son, the God of Balence descending from God status to dust. Or how Justice needed to be carried out by those of Knowlage as the 2 Godesses worked han in hand. But nothing was better than the prophecy of humans able to transcend and causing life to go longer.

The prophecy called upon a pair of twins. One was a trouble-maker, who needed to die in order for the other to be pure, carry greatness and die peacefully. That day was today. When one of the twins was called to be the pure twin, and one had to be chosen to be sent to death by drowning.

One of the lower-ranked women was giving birth to 2 children, it was so rare for this to happen that the elders were imediatally called upon. They whisked the family to the upper-ranked housing and cared for the children with the help of the entire town. They were 2 females, one pale, wearing green and yellow, and bedecked with Golden Flowers and make-up. The other was dirty, wearing blue and purple, and bedecked with scuffs and dirt.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The oldest elder walked up to the town, behind the children on the stage. "Today, we finally know who is the twin to save us, and who is the one to die!"

The twins looked to each other with worry. For they didn't know one of them had to die! "Wait!" The scuffed up twin yelled at the elder.

"Yeah!" The pale twin glared.

"We didn't know one…"

"…of us had to die!" They finished each other's senteces so cutely. They were the best of friends, and no way were they going to let some stupid prophecy get in the way of their friendship!

The Elder ignore them. "They seem to have not read the prophecy, but they will save us! Well one will, and that is, Frisk!"

The scuffed twin looked to the pale twin, but the pale twin just smiled as others began to drag her away. "Chara! Don't take her!" The scuffed twin just cried as they tried to tear Chara out of the other's grasp.

"So noble!" The Elder praised, "Fine, we will give you 5 days to live out and prepare for Chara's excecution."

Frisk would have to deal with what little time the Elder's have given them. The Elder's were either, take or leave people. So Frisk went to Chara, and tore her away from the others. They walked home in silence.

"Y'know," Frisk began, "I always thought you'd be the one chosen."

"I always thought we'd be together for all eternity." Chara retorted, but not malicious.

"Even death?"

"Yes, where one of the Gods would wisk us away to be their apprentices. Gods that worked together, like The Godesses of Justice and Knowlage, or under the same God, like the God of Safe Passage."

Frisk stayed silent, contemplating. "Hey could we stop by the Library?"

"You mean the Librarby?" Chara teased.

"Library!" Frisk said. "I know they spelt it wrong, but I want to see if they have any books that could help us!"

Chara looked down. "I guess we _could_ see what books they have about the Gods, the Prophecies-"

"And the plants."

"What?"

"Plants."

"I thought you hated plants Frisk!"

"I do, but if there are any plants that Life had made in order to give people their lives back!"

"Frisk, you know the Lore, you'd have to go to Death with another offering. Plus, "The Flowers of Rebirth" were all destroyed by Balence's Death!"

"Still, Life couldn't be so cruel!" Frisk shouted until they got to the library.

Chara got the books of Lore about the Gods, Frisk got some books about the magical objects and a secret book about…plants…


	2. Unfortunate Death

Chara held the hand of Frisk as she looked at her twin's life-less face. Frisk had become suddenly ill…it was so fast. Chara knew that Frisk was doing some mid-night reading, but she didn't expect Frisk to die from reading, but that's all Frisk talked about…

"Frisk?"

"Ngh…Chara…the book…"

"What happened?" Chara asked.

"The book."

"Which one?"

"The book…" That's when Frisk's body went limp. And Chara screamed so loud, but nobody came…the twins' parents were out, so they wouldn't come, but Chara's screams were so loud that it left her throat hoarse. Chara looked back to the pile of books that Frisk had from the Library. The book of the mystical objects was open to the one of Life's objects, a lantern, a broken crown, and a yellow flower they didn't know. There was a passage marked in red.

Chara read the passage. "Life always makes abundant flowers wherever she steps, to remind her of her lost son. The Buttercups were always his favorite." Chara noticed the other book that Frisk had gotten, _Plants Bite Back!_ It looked like it was brand new except the strange dog-eared page. Chara picked it up and looked at the image.

It was also about Buttercups, and how they were Deadly Poisonous and the lore with Life. Apparently, in order to descend, Balance had to have eaten his favorite flower. It killed him and showed that Gods were vulnerable, but humans got even more scared of the Gods of Death and War. Mainly because without Balance, there was Chaos, and many blamed the Skeletal God of Death or the Turtle God of War.

Chara went to search Frisk and found yellow petals in her mouth. "Frisk…" Chara whispered. "Oh! I get it! You want me to do it too! Then we can be together! Nothing else will take us!" Chara found extra Buttercups in Frisk's fist that was lying on her stomach. Chara immediately went to chewing, it was bitter, and disgusting, but they managed to swallow and crawled into the bed with Frisk.

"S-see ya soon…Sis…" Chara closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hello my child." A Goat draped in Rose colored robes and a yellow flower crown greeted Chara. "I am Toriel, guardian of this realm."

* * *

Frisk shivered in his presence. A skeleton, with a single left blue eye with no pupil in his eye socket covered in all black, and gray, and carrying a scythe.


End file.
